The invention relates to a liquefied gas igniter provided with a reservoir and an outlet chimney, between which a flow of gas can be established; a support member for said outlet chimney; a device for obturating the gas flow passage; a non-regulable gas flow limiter comprising a microporous membrane having a peripheral zone, a central zone and an intermediate zone between said peripheral and central zones, said membrane not permitting the flow of gas in the radial direction in its interior; and a first and a second retaining means between which said peripheral zone of the membrane is held captive and hermetically fastened.
As indicated in the preceding paragraph, the invention relates to igniters which contain a microporous membrane for limiting the gas flow. These microporous membranes are distinguished from porous foams or superposed sheets of fibrous material in that they have much poorer porosity, this being the consequence of an extremely small pore size (equivalent diameter less than 10.sup.-1 microns) and low pore density and the fact that, since their support consists of a firm plastics material and since their pore size is definitively determined by the manufacturing process, they do not permit a variation of the flow through compression or other similar mechanical action, while in addition the circulation of fuel is substantially axial and due more to capillary action than to passage through them, while finally, although the thickness of microporous membranes does not exceed a few hundredths of a millimeter, porous foams and sheets of fibrous material have thicknesses of the order of 1 millimeter or more, which is precisely what enables them to be regulated.